viralsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shelton Devers
SPOILER WARNING This article contains spoilers! Read at your own risk. 'Overview' Shelton Devers is 15 years old at the beginning of Virals but later turns 16, making him the second eldest of the Virals. He is a computer genius and the go-to-guy when someone needs technical support. Shelton has an interest in lock-picking, which often comes in handy in the group's dangerous and oft illegal adventures. Shelton also has the best hearing of all of his companions when he flares. He lives on Morris Island with his parents, Nelson and Lorelei Devers. As well, Shelton is a critical thinker, and always hesitates with Tory's plans. 'Background' The tech guru. Shelton is the one to call when you need a site hacked or a lock picked. He is a valuable asset for the Virals and an integral part of the group. In the first book in the series, Shelton fixes Ben's boat after he wrecks it. His mechanical skills, a knack for solving puzzles, and his technical genius, are essential in the group's investigations. He is an incredibly smart and intelligent person, which makes him a key player in the Virals series. ' Shelton has an African-American father and bears his skin tone, but his facial construction hints at his Japanese mother. His dad is Nelson Devers who is an IT specialist at the LIRI research laboratories on Loggerhead Island. Meanwhile, his mother, Lorelei is a veterinary technician who also works on Loggerhead. Shelton lives with his parents on Morris Island along with Tory, Ben, and Hiram. During the group's adventures, it is discovered that Shelton has a fear of all things creepy and or crawly, especially spiders. His other fear is tight spaces. However, despite his claustrophobia and entomophobia, Shelton faces his fears for the sake of his friends, proving that he is stronger than he might first appear. Although he is never the first to go along with Tory's plans, Shelton eventually caves in and joins his friends on their late-night break-ins. He even demonstrates his skills with a lock pick on one occasion and his puzzle solving skills in ''Code as he opened the Gamemaster's box. '''Relationships *'Nelson Devers - '''Nelson is Shelton's father. Mr. Devers works as an IT specialist at LIRI on Loggerhead Island. Shelton got his dark, African-American skin tone from Nelson. *'Lorelei -''' Shelton's mother. She works as a veterinary technician, also on Loggerhead. Lorelei is the reason for Shelton's Japanese facial features. *'Tory Brennan - '''Shelton and Tory were introduced to one another by Hiram when Tory arrived on Morris Island. From here on out they became friends and their bond was made even stronger when they became Virals after their exposure to the canine parvovirus. *'Ben Blue -''' Ben and Shelton have been best buddies for a long time. Despite the stark contrast in personality between the two, they get along famously. In Virals, Ben expresses his respect for Shelton and his mechanical prowess as he repaired his boat for him. Ben and Shelton are frequently portrayed as getting along well and helping each other out throughout the series. *'Hiram Stolowitski - '''Another of Shelton's neighbors and best friends, Hiram has known Shelton for quite some time. The pair often sides with one another whilst trying to talk Tory out of her bold and dangerous schemes. 'Physical Description / Appearance' Shelton is described as having his father's dark chocolate skin tone and his mother's Japanese facial features. He wears glasses and has short black hair. He often wears polo shirts and a pair of knee length shorts. 'Abilities' Shelton gained many canine-like abilities due to his exposure to the parvovirus which he contracted from the wolf-dog pup, Cooper. He uses these super-human abilities to aid him and his friends in their often dangerous investigations. These 'powers' are not always at Shelton's disposal. Strong emotions trigger 'flares' which 'switch on' the powers. When the Virals flare their irises glow, gold in color. Shelton cannot flare as easily as Hiram, but he finds it easier than Ben. Some of the effects of the mutation are: *'Enhanced vision - 'He can see better than the average human while flaring, also giving him the ability to see in the dark. *'Enhanced hearing - 'Each of the Virals has one particular sense that is heightened more than the others. When flaring Shelton has the best hearing by far. Shelton can listen-in to conversations from an even greater distance than his fellow pack-mates. *'Enhanced stamina/strength -''' When flaring Shelton has heightened strength, speed and endurance. He becomes stronger and does not tire easily. *'Enhanced smell - '''While flaring Shelton has an enhanced sense of smell. *'Telepathic communication - '''While flaring, Shelton has the ability to communicate via telepathy with his friends. Though it is mentioned that he does not enjoy it when Tory pokes around in his mind. He can also look through the eyes of the other Virals if necessary, but doesn't do this very often. Category:Characters Category:The virals Category:Virals pack Category:Shelton devers